Reflection
by Glittercat33
Summary: Johnny's life is miserable. His dad is in jail, and he has no one to help him. When a tragic accident leaves him injured, what will he do? Rated high T. For Child Abuse Prevention Month. (April)
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! I'm Glittercat33, and I just saw the new movie Sing. I have only read 1 fanfic about Johnny getting hurt, and I think you should read it. It's called Long Night by countrypanther14. This is my first Sing fanfic, so constructive criticism would help for any future Sing stories._

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Sing or any of the characters in it._**

* * *

 _He looked at his reflection on the broken mirror, and for a moment he felt as if he had really shattered too._

* * *

Johnny' s P.O.V.

My life is in shambles. It always was, and always will be. Ever since my dad was sent to prison, it's been worse. It's all my fault. I work night and day, earning lots of money. I don't spend any, if I did, it would take even longer to bail him out. I haven't eaten in weeks. I sold the old hideout, so I live on the streets. Everyday I came closer to getting my dad back.

* * *

~Weeks Later~

I finally have enough money to bail my dad out of jail! Maybe we could live a normal life with a house; not a hideout. Maybe he will be supportive of my singing. Maybe, if everything goes right, we can live in peace, away from the dangers of robbery.

On my way to the prison, I daydream about how good life could be. Without looking, I make a sharp left turn, right near a hill. I ram straight into a brand new, beautiful red Mustang!

My old, beaten down truck tumbles down the hill, compacting the sides and beating in the windshield. Of course, I'm not wearing a seatbelt, and all the movement is making me feel really sick. I slide to the front of the car, and it does another flip, crushing my foot in the windshield! The broken glass pierces my foot, and suddenly, all movement stops. The car isn't tumbling anymore. I'm dangling by my foot inside the car. Black clouds my vision, and I am put into a deep sleep.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

The streets crowd with people. An ambulance shows up, and paramedics jump out. They race over to a wrecked car, a red Mustang. Everyone is fine there, but they only see one crashed car. Where is the other?

"Copy; I don't see anything."

"Try the hill. It's the only other place, over."

"Copy that."

A paramedic runs down the hill, heading straight for a crushed truck.

"All staff to the hill, repeat, all staff to the hill."

The rest of the doctors join him, and they get to work. There is a person inside, probably unconscious, possibly dead. They remove the door, and pull him out. A paramedic checks his pulse, and nods. They carry the teenage gorilla to the ambulance, and take off.

* * *

Johnny' s P.O.V.

"... drifting in and out of consciousness."

"Surgery for his foot..."

"Pain killers..."

"... dad in jail."

Those were only a few of the things that I heard. There were lots of doctors talking about me. I was in a hospital, I had figured that out the first time I woke up. Since then, I've been waking up and falling back asleep again. The sharp pain had subsided, but the dull pulsing of pain remained. The hours passed by quickly, but I had realized the depth of my situation. The owner of the other car would need money, right? And I would also have to pay my hospital bills too, so my bail money might not be able to be used for its purpose. Heck, it might be years before I can raise that kind of money.

I sit up quickly, only to become dizzy and light-headed. I leaned back, and this time, sat up slowly. I removed the needle and wires, and immediately the heart monitor made a long beeping noise. I stood up one one foot, and limped out the door. I made a beeline for the outdoors, and escaped to the real world. I still had my bail money with me. The prison wasn't far; I could make it without much trouble. I start my slow and steady journey down the street to the jail.

~At the Prison~

I had finally made it! The door was right there, but I found it difficult to get up the stairs. After the long and painful journey, my energy was sapped, and I was so hungry, I could even eat the hospital cafeteria food! I struggled up to the office security, and went to see my dad.

"Dad?" I called.

"Johnny. Where have you been? You should've bailed me out by now. I've given you more than enough time." He growled.

"That's why I'm here! I sold the hideout and all of our stuff, just to get you back." I replied proudly.

"You did what!" He screamed.

"Sold... our... stuff?" I said timidly.

"How did I end up with a son like you?" He scowls.

He slams the phone down, and I stand up, forgetting about my foot. I collapse in pain, and my dad doesn't even turn to look. He hates me now, more than ever. Do I blame him? No. Not at all. Because all I do is mess stuff up. That's it. Nothing good ever happens when I'm around. I slowly get to my feet, leaning heavily on the little table. I take the money out of my pocket, and stumble over to the office. I ask to bail my dad out, and he says ok, but no more monkey business. He laughs, looking proud about that one.

"Hey, gorilla, you're free, now get out."

My dad dashes out of the cell, picks me up by the waist, and sprints toward the exit. He takes me down the city streets, stopping at our old hideout. He looks for spys, and climbs in through the window, with me still in his arms. Then the unbelievable happened.

* * *

 _Ha ha! Cliffy! Hope you enjoyed this beginning chapter, and the next one will be up soon! **R &R. **Thanks for reading!_

 _Meow_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, and welcome to a sad story focused on Johnny's difficult life! I'm your host, Glittercat33, and I'm here to tell you this tragic tale. So, sit back and relax, grab some popcorn and soda, and enjoy the show!_

 _I would firstly like to thank my reviewers, I had so many for something I did not expect to be so popular!_

 ** _wolftattoo (guest)-_** _Woah. You like totally understand me, and my plans. Just woah._

 ** _X (guest)-_** _I completely understand- I made Big Daddy a little OOC, and he definitely overreacted, but I already have the story planned out, so I'm sorry about your request. But I'll make it a little less descriptive for you. :)_

 ** _LuSilveira-_** _Yeah, I feel bad, but #sorrynotsorry_

 ** _Masked Revenge-_** _I did, so do I, you'll see, read to find out! :)_

 ** _Charly479-_** _You seem excited! You won't be disappointed (I hope)_

 ** _Paige the Hufflepuff-_** _Glad you like it!_

 ** _RimaPichi-_** _Well, thank you! First person kinda just shows how a character feels, but 3rd person is my favorite to write. I'll put in more 3rd person for you! :)_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Sing. I wish I owned something._

* * *

 _He looked at his reflection on the broken mirror, and for a moment he felt as if he had really shattered too._

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

The two gorillas leaped through the window, the bigger one carrying the other, smaller gorilla. It was a dark room, inhabited by none. It belonged to the bank now, nobody would buy it. The two gorillas descended to the floor, and the big one tied the other to a table. He pulled out a knife, and crept toward the one tied up. The younger gorilla had a huge gash in his leg, and it was bleeding. He looked like he was in immense pain.

* * *

Johnny's P.O.V.

He tied me up. My own father. He leaves, disappearing completely in the darkness before returning, holding something.

"You." Big Daddy said icily. "You sold my life to the bank."

"I-I only d-did it t-to bail you out of j-jail." I stutter.

"Why didn't you just work? You're worthless." He responds. "And stop stuttering! It's weak."

"Dad-"

"Don't call me that. You aren't good enough! You're not worthy of being my son!" He yells.

I just lay there, shocked. He didn't mean it, did he? He is my father. But that nagging voice in the back of my head told me otherwise. Maybe he did mean it. Maybe I really am worthless. Maybe I don't matter to him.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

Big Daddy approached Johnny, circling the table, deciding where to strike first. He decided on his forehead, and slit open his son's head. It gushed blood, and Johnny was holding back tears. Whether they were tears from physical pain, or tears from emotional pain, nobody knew.

However, Johnny was somewhat used to the pain. His hair had always covered up the scars from the beating. This was the first time his father had used a knife on him, though. He knew he should tell someone, but if someone found out... Big Daddy would be sent back to jail. After all Johnny had gone through, the years of abuse, the painful words, it was amazing he would stick with the very man who tormented him the most.

He thought back to when he was singing. He remembered it like it was yesterday. His song, "I'm Still Standing", was chosen on purpose. He knew that it described his life perfectly. He stayed strong, still standing, fighting through the pain.

The knife jabbed him again, interrupting his thoughts. This time, it went straight into his leg! Johnny cried out, obviously in extreme pain. His injury from the car accident looked much worse, now with a knife sticking through it. He smashed a mirror on Johnny's head, and it shattered into a million pieces. Immediately after doing that, Big Daddy realized that Johnny was only trying to help.

Big Daddy grabbed the knife out of Johnny's leg, taking care not to scrape the tender flesh. He took a roll of toilet paper and threw it at him, gently, to not hurt him anymore. He was mortified at what he had done. He had abused Johnny for years, but it had always been beating. Never had Big Daddy ever used a knife on Johnny. He jumped through the window, and left, searching for what was best for him, and his son.

* * *

Johnny's P.O.V.

My father left me, with just a roll of toilet paper. 1 ply, too. Everybody knows that you need at least 3 ply! Everybody! It was thin and scratchy, but maybe there was just enough to wrap up my leg.

One of the strings used to tie me up had been cut, and I used this to my advantage. I was able to free myself, so I wrapped up the huge gash in my leg, now running from the top of my thigh to my calf. It was really big, and the toilet paper wasn't much help. I'll need medical help if I want to ever walk again.

I saw the mirror on the ground. I look at my reflection on the broken mirror, and for a moment I feel as if I had really shattered too.

I remembered the old phone that hung on the wall. It's on the whole other side of the room, and I don't know if I can make it.

I think it would be worth a try, so I roll off the table, avoiding my leg. I scoot across the floor, like a baby learning to crawl. Finally, I reach the phone. I grab it and attempt to dial Rosita's number. _Ring. Ring. Ring._ She finally picks up the phone.

"Yes? Who is this?" Rosita asks, exasperated.

"Rosita? Is that you?" I question, my voice dry and crumbly.

"Oh my gosh! Johnny?" She exclaims. "Are you ok?"

"Nooo!" I whine. "Please, help me."

"Where are you?" She wonders.

"At the old hideout, on 64th and East. Please, you have to hurry!" I explain.

"I'll be there in 2 minutes." She says, worried.

"Thanks Rosita." I croak.

"Anytime, but I need to get in the car, so goodbye, at least until I find you." She laughs nervously.

"Yeah. Bye." I say, but I don't want our conversation to end. Talking to her was comforting, especially in this state.

A few minutes later, I hear I loud crashing sound, and I look at the source of it. It's Rosita, climbing- no, falling- through the window.

"Johnny? Johnny, where are you?" She hollers.

"Rosita-"

"Oh my! Johnny, what happened to you? Why is there a cut in your forehead?" She slams me with questions.

"I was in a car accident. Yeah, didn't you hear about it?" I wonder. "It was on the news."

"You were in a car accident?!" She exclaims. "Why are you here instead of a hospital?"

"Well, I was at a hospital-"

"Why aren't you at the hospital now?" She questions.

"I escaped." I croak.

"I don't think 'escaped' is the right word. The hospital only wants to help you." She sighed. "Oh, and I know that gash in your forehead is from a knife. I've seen enough cuts to tell."

"Um..." I freeze.

"Care to explain?" She asks.

"Not right now. But what should we do about my leg?" I wonder.

"Your leg?" She whispers. "What's wrong with your leg?"

Of course. She hasn't seen it yet, the toilet paper was holding up strong. The only hint would be the dots of crimson blood on the towels.

"That's kinda the reason why I was in the hospital in the first place..." I trail off, hoping she'd take the hint. "But I couldn't afford it, so I just left."

"Look, Johnny, that will just make it worse. I'll pay your bills, but only if you agree to do something for me." She offers.

"Name your price." I test.

"I need you to stay in that hospital until you are fully recovered. No walking, no leaving the room, no 'escaping'. Just stay put." She states.

Seems easy enough. Let's just hope the hospital can actually do something to help me.

* * *

 _Wow, that was long! I hope you enjoyed it, because soon I'll post another chapter! Yay! Please review, favorite/follow, and comment. Please! I love hearing your reviews, and I'll respond to a couple of them, if you want. Have a great day!_

 _Meow_


	3. Chapter 3

_You're back? You're back! You came to see... me? Glittercat33? My story? Well, thank you. Thanks for sticking with me. Thanks for understanding my slow updates. Thanks for reading. Thanks for favorite/following this story. And the most thanks to my reviewers. You rule!_

 _X (guest): I like that you cared so much as to leave 2 reviews for the same chapter. :) I'm glad you like it, and thanks for sticking with the story so long._

 _RimaPichi: Of course! I love your constructive criticism, and I'm glad you enjoyed it so far!_

 _Aliqueen: No, Johnny has a girlfriend (OC), and you'll also see what happens in this chapter!_

 _Heleana1: Lol I'm glad you're enjoying it!_

 _Peachflight: Me too! Thanks :)_

 _Wolftattoo (Guest): I agree. You seem like you would be a great writer!_

 _Goldenwolfgamer: I am! So happy, thanks for the love!_

 _Thomjay95: I wish it was that easy! Thanks!_

 _I wish to thank my friend **Mariethejournalist231** for letting me borrow her OC to use. Thanks so much, I really appreciate it!_

* * *

 _He looked at his reflection on the broken mirror, and for a moment he felt as if he had really shattered too._

* * *

Rosita's P.O.V.

Johnny and I had made a deal. I fully expect him to keep his end, and I will do the same. This poor kid had suffered long enough without some kind of care. Both medical and social care were absolutely necessary for him to recover.

As I drive his broken, abused body to the hospital, I wonder if he has any other family that could take care of him. Clearly we couldn't send him back to his dad, but I couldn't possibly take care of another person. And I don't want to put him in a foster home either. When Johnny is out of the hospital, of course. This bill is going to be so expensive...

* * *

Johnny's P.O.V.

I lay down in the backseat, sprawled out so my blood wouldn't stain Rosita's car. She looked nervous, and kept glancing at my leg. I can't blame her. My leg looks much worse in the light, and I am losing a lot of blood. In fact, I feel like puking just from looking at it. But I can't tear my eyes away. It looks so... unnatural. As we pull into the hospital parking lot, I dump the contents of my stomach all over the pavement. I am conscious for a few more seconds before crumpling to the ground.

* * *

Rosita's P.O.V.

One minute, I was pulling into the parking lot of the hospital. The next, Johnny puked and passed out. He lay on the ground in a small pile, still and silent, which scared me to death. This kid was usually pretty active and loud, being a gorilla, and seeing him like this was truly horrifying. I picked up his lifeless body and carried him inside.

Inside the hospital, there were doctors and nurses everywhere. None of them noticed me, standing in the ER with a unconscious teen in my arms. I actually had to call over a nurse to help me get Johnny checked into the hospital. He was sent away with a handful of doctors to help him. Looks like I'll be waiting awhile.

* * *

Cheila's P.O.V. (Thanks _Mariethejournalist231_!)

Today is not one I'll forget, even though I want to. I was just catching up on my favorite show, 'Dancing With The Mammals', when I got a call from Rosita. I'm good friends with the Moon family, and that's how I met Rosita and my boyfriend, Johnny. She said that Johnny is in the hospital! She didn't add anything else, except that the reason he's there in the first place is his dad, so I drove over to the only hospital in town.

When I arrive, I see Rosita sitting on her phone in the waiting room. She see me walk in, and I sit next to her. We chat for a while, mostly about Johnny, before the nurse came in with the news.

"Which do you want first, the good news or the bad news?" She questioned.

"Um.. good." I decide.

"Your friend Johnny is awake and you can visit him, but only one at a time." The nurse informs.

"And the bad?" I ask uncertainty.

"Well... He is in critical care, so you have to be quick and quiet. Don't get near his lower body though. He has PTSD from the incident." She sighs.

"What happened to him?" I worry.

"I don't know. He refuses to tell anyone what happened. I do know, however, that he was with his dad before he was brought here." She frowns. "He needs surgery for his leg, and we're scheduling it tomorrow at 9. You can come, but you'll have to stay in the waiting room."

"Oh. Thanks anyway." I shrug.

Johnny's room is down the hall, room 426. I stand outside the door, hesitating, preparing myself for the worst. I slowly open the door, and peek in. It's a small room, with a bed and two chairs. Johnny's in the bed, with his entire left leg wrapped in gauze. It's stained crimson red where his thigh would be, and his adorable face is twisted in pain. I don't know how much medication the doctors gave him, but clearly it wasn't enough.

"Chelia?" He moans. "Are you alright?"

I can't take it. He's in so much pain, and has suffered for so long, but he's asking if _I'm_ ok? It's so sweet and loving. He's the perfect boyfriend. I feel a single tear run down my cheek, and then more, until there's a stream of tears making their way along my fur.

"Johnny-"

"Babe, it's ok! I'm fine, really. Just a little beat up, I'll bounce back." He reassures me.

"What has he done to you?" I ask between sobs.

"W-who? Did what?" He laughs nervously.

I give him a sceptical look, as well as I can do with my tear streaked face.

"Johnny, don't lie to me. Baby, you can tell me anything. It's ok."

"It's all my fault." He pauses, and looks down. "It was my dad." He whispers.

"Johnny, I'm here baby. Everything's gonna be ok now" I comfort.

I lean over and give him a light kiss, and he flashes me a small smile before frowning again.

"It's all my fault." He repeats.

"Babe, don't say that. It's not your fault. He did this to you." I assure him. "Nothing you could've done would be able to change that."

"No. I never should've taken so long to get him out of there. I should've skipped more meals, I should've gotten a job, I should've-"

"Johnny, he should be grateful. You have done too much for him. Now sleep. You're gonna need it." I sigh.

"No! Don't leave- not yet. I love you, Chelia. Nothing will ever change that. You are the only one for me. Can I have another kiss?" He begs.

"Alright." I laugh. I love it when he does that. I kiss him one more time, and make it longer than the last one. When I stop, he smiles and gives me the most adorable look.

"Bye." He says softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whisper, then leave. I can see him slowly closing his eyes. "Sleep well, babe."

* * *

 _Hope you liked it! More to come soon! Plz R &R. Thanks again to **Mariethejournalist231** for letting me borrow Chelia to use. Have a great summer!_

 _Meow_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi again! I'm back, and I brought a new chapter of Reflection with me! Thanks again to **Mariethejournalist231** for letting me borrow her OC, and for helping with the story. Also- Johnny's last name is made up. Reviews:_

 _Thomjay95: Here you go!_

 _Mariethejournalist231: She is amazing, I agree._

 _BaritonePlayer: Well, unfortunately, Johnny is SUPER stubborn (and sweet!)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Sing._**

* * *

 _He looked at his reflection on the broken mirror, and for a moment he felt as if he had really shattered too._

* * *

Chelia's P.O.V.

It is 9:08. Johnny was just wheeled into surgery, and I'm left in the waiting room, wandering around aimlessly. I want everything to be back to normal. If he just told me about it earlier, I could've helped. I could've prevented this from happening. Poor Johnny.

~Later that day~

"Johnny King?"

I looked up at the nurse, hopeful at first, but the hope disintegrated as I scanned her expression.

"Over here." I called.

She turned to face me, her face sullen and bored. I felt as I could not stand another moment without knowing.

"The surgery was a success..."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"... but there were some complications. He is at a high risk for paroxysm."

"What's para- paro-"

"Paroxysm. A sudden attack, a seizure, a spasm, whatever you want to call it."

I feel the rage grow inside of me. It just gets worse. Why did this have to happen to Johnny, the sweetest guy you'll ever meet? It should've been me. Not him. I will find his father. And send him back where he belongs. Prison.

* * *

Johnny's P.O.V.

"Cheila?" I croak.

"Johnny! Oh my gosh, your voice sounds horrible!" She exclaims, then clamps her paw over her mouth. "I mean-"

"I know. Could you get me a glass of water? It might help." I ask.

"Um... I don't know, should you be eating or drinking anything yet?" She questions. "Your surgery was this morning."

"Well... could you at least ask? My throat is on fire!" I cough.

Cheila nods, and sprints down the hall. I wait for awhile, but she doesn't come back. Then the door opens, and Cheila is there with a glass of water.

"The doctor said that you had to drink it slowly." She cautions.

I nod, and bring the glass up to my lips. I take small sips of the ice cold water, until the glass is half empty.

"You done?" She smiles.

"Yeah, and my throat feels much better now." I laugh.

Cheila leans in close to me and whispers, "I love you, Johnny. Please don't ever scare me like that again."

Our lips are inches apart, and I take my chance. We kiss for a long time.

"Ahem."

We break the kiss, and I whip around to see a nurse in the doorway.

"Visiting hours are over. You have to leave."

"But-"

"I'm sorry. You have to go." The nurse frowns. "I'll give you 5 minutes."

"Thanks." I say to her.

Visiting hours are very short here. On Sundays visitors aren't allowed at all.

"Cheila." I whisper. "Could you go pick up my medication at the drug store? It's supposed to help me with my paroxysm."

"Sure babe. I'll pick it up tomorrow, but I can't give it to you until Monday." She agrees.

"Great. See you then." I wave to her as she walks out. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles.

I'm left alone in my hospital bed, leaving me plenty of time to think. What will happen to my dad? Will my leg heal, and if it does, will it ever be the same? Will anything be the same? Maybe it will leave a scar where the stitches were placed. Maybe it won't. You never know. I might as well get some sleep, if I ever want to heal. It's supposed to make your cells repair themselves faster, so I can get out of this stuffy hospital room.

* * *

Cheila's P.O.V.

~The next day~

I wake up, yawn, stretch, and leap out of bed. I was invited to a relaxing day at the spa to get my mind off Johnny. My best friends really care about me. I eat a quick breakfast, brush my teeth, and jump in the car. First I have to pick up Johnny's medication, then it's off to the spa for me!

I pull up to CVS© and walk in. In the back of the store they have a med pick-up, so I check it out. Johnny gave me the prescription receipt, so all I have to do is show it to the employee and they'll give me the medicine. At the counter is a young giraffe. I hand her the receipt, and she hands me a small bottle with some red pills inside. I take them and leave quickly. I don't want to be late to the spa!

I drive up to the mall, and park my car. The spa is right inside, and I find it fast. Usually I would get lost in the mall, but not today. I'm on point. My friends are all waiting for me, so I check right in and sit down with them. We get our nails done, and we all have matching colors. I get a massage, but by then it's nearly lunchtime, so we go out to a restaurant. We eat delicious food, and fill up on desert. I check my phone, and I missed a call. From the hospital. They sent a text as well, so I read it.

 **I'm sorry to inform you that _Johnny King_ has had a seizure. Friends and family will be allowed access to the patient on this day. The patient may be in bad condition.**

"Guys, I gotta go." I say.

"Oh c'mon Cheila, you don't have to go yet!"

"Actually I do, something's wrong with Johnny-"

"Is it bad?"

"Uh, yeah. I really need to go, maybe I'll see you soon."

I dash outside, find my car, and drive back to the hospital. The security lets me through, so I run upstairs to Johnny's room. The door is shut and there's a sign on it.

 **Patient has been moved, sorry for the inconvenience.**

Where could he be? This hospital is like a maze. Maybe someone can help me? The front desk is right around the corner, so I ask the assistant there.

"Lets see, Johnny King? Well, his file says that he had to be moved to a different room because of a seizure... that's it. I can give you the room number though. Room 108, third floor. Good luck." She explains.

"Thank you."

I find Johnny's room, and peek inside. I gasp loudly. I didn't think... that it would be... this bad.

"No. No!" I sob. He's in a coma! How could this happen! I should've tried harder to protect him... now I might never see his cute smile ever again. He was the only one who understood...

* * *

 _Cliffy! So what do you think will happen next? Will Johnny wake up? Or will he be stuck in a coma forever? Review what you think might happen! Thanks!_

 _Meow_


	5. Chapter 5

_Welcome back to chapter 5 of Reflection! Sorry its been so long, but I really have been trying to get to it. School is very stressful, and Deviant Art takes a lot of writing time away too. Reviews:_

 _Heleana1: Here you go!_

 _Thomjay95: Well, it might not be what you expected, but I think you'll like this chapter!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Sing._**

* * *

Chelia's P.O.V.

It had been a week since I had last seen Johnny awake, and he was no better now. The doctors had given up hope, and they were going to pull the plug on his life support tonight. I had tried to get them to change their minds, but they refused. I was allowed to spend one last night with Johnny, and I talked to him all night. When morning came, the doctors came to pull the plug, so I leaned in and kissed Johnny for the very last time. But to my surprise, when I let go, his eyes were staring straight up back at me.

"Celia?" He croaked.

I blinked slowly, comprehending what had happened. Then my brain unfroze and I gave him a hug.

"Johnny!" I cried. "B-but-"

"It doesn't matter." He coughed. "I love you, Chelia."

"I love you too." I choked out.

"Excuse me, miss, but we must ask for you to leave. It will only be 10 minutes." A doctor said.

"But he just woke up, can't your tests wait?!" I cry.

"Please, miss, you must leave. It's better for the patient. Now, we will come get you in 10 minutes." He said firmly.

I glanced at Johnny, and he gave me a reassuring nod. I sulked out the door, and roamed the hallways for a bit before returning to the waiting room. I pulled out my phone, and scrolled though some old pictures of Johnny and I together. I started to tear up, and I felt them drip down my cheeks.

The doctor came in and motioned for me to follow him. I wiped away my tears, and went with him. He explained to me that Johnny would stay at the hospital for one more night, just to be safe. If nothing happened, he would be discharged from the hospital first thing tomorrow. We entered his room, and I smiled.

"Johnny, baby, I have to go. But I promise I'll be back first thing tomorrow to pick you up."

"Sure, princess. Just don't forget me." He teased.

"I would never!" I gasped.

"Just checkin'." He laughed. "I love you."

"So do I." I smiled softly. "Now get some sleep, and be ready for tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." He said.

I giggled as I was escorted out of the room by another doctor.

~The Next Day~

I yawned. It was 8:22 in the morning, and I get to pick up Johnny today. I stretched, and leaped out of bed. I brushed my teeth, combed my fur, and made a strawberry smoothie. I grabbed the smoothie and car keys, and set off to pick up my boyfriend.

After the 30 minute drive to the hospital, I hopped out of the car and headed inside. I went upstairs to Johnny's room, and brought him downstairs. He had a slight limp, so I let him lean on me. We checked out and got in the car. The drive to my apartment was quiet, with the exception of the occasional "Are we there yet?" from Johnny.

~A Few Days Later~

I was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast, when I heard the familiar sound of my boyfriend limping down the stairs.

"BA-DUM THUMP! BA-DUM THUMP!"

He pokes his head out from behind the wall, and looks at me.

"Hey babe, could you come here for a moment?" He requests.

"Sure." I accept.

But instead of answering, he gets down on one knee, and offers me a small box. My paws fly up to my mouth.

"Chelia, will you make me the happiest man on earth, and marry me?"

"Of course I will!" I squeal.

He opens the box, and slips a small silver ring on my finger.

"Look, Chelia, I know its not much, but its all I could afford." He frowns.

"Johnny, I love it!" I gasp. "Thank you."

"Wonderful!" He smiles. "So, shall we start planning our wedding?"

"Yes! I know what the theme should be." I say.

"What?" He asks curiously.

"Its a secret!" I tease.

* * *

 _So, what do you think!? Chelia and Johnny are getting married! Let's hope nothing goes horribly wrong! (Hint, hint) Have a great day, and (Is that my homework? Did- did you eat my homework?! That's due tomorrow!) Don't let your pets munch on your homework! (Trust me, that excuse doesn't work, even if it's true!(My cat chewed a hole in my math homework!))_

 _Meow_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi! I'm trying to get this story updated quick, a surprising amount of people have told me how much they liked this, and I'm really happy about that! I have decided that my first priority will be the stories that have the most favorites/follows/reviews, so if you want me to update this, leave a review! I read each and every one of them, and they all mean something to me. Thanks!_

 _Thanks MarietheJournalist231 for letting me use your OC._

 _*I used a shortened version off the wedding vows*_

 _Reviews:_

 _disneymaster1: Well here you go! Enjoy it :)_

 _thomjay95: I agree. He most definitely will not be there._

 ** _Disclaimer: i don't own Sing._**

* * *

 _He looked at his reflection on the broken mirror, and for a moment he felt as if he had really shattered too._

* * *

Johnny's P.O.V.

I proposed to Chelia just 1 month ago, and we already had set up our wedding. The date, the invitations, the mystery theme- all of it. The wedding will be next week, we wanted to get married as soon as we could. Chelia had planned all of it, and I admit that the past few weeks have been very relaxing. My leg has healed well enough for me to walk without much of a limp, and the brace was removed.

Chelia and I celebrated her 21st birthday, and I got her a beautiful necklace with a small gorilla head on it, and I have a matching one with a cheetah on it.

"Now we can always be together, no matter how far apart we are."

"Aw, Johnny, you're so sweet! I love it!" Chelia exclaimed.

"Happy birthday, baby." I grin.

* * *

~A Month Later~

Well, it was our wedding day, and let's just say that not everything worked out as planned. First of all, it was raining, and, having an outdoor wedding, that was unfortunate. Second, since it was raining, most of our guests didn't show up. The only people that were there were Rosita, Meena, Buster, Chelia's mom, sister, and brother, and a couple of close friends that left before the reception.

I'm not saying that everything went wrong, though. Chelia's mystery theme? It was jungle. All the bridesmaids were dressed in dark green, and Cheila's dress was a gorgeous green and yellow print.

"You look amazing, sweetheart." I smiled.

"So do you." She giggled.

I had on a tux, and Chelia had handed me a green tie to go with the theme. As our guests quieted down, the wedding begun. I stood in the front, and Cheila walked in, led by her brother, and followed by her bridesmaids.

"Do you, Cheila, promise to be there, in sickness and in health, for Johnny?*

"I do." Cheila responded.

"And do you, Johnny, promise to be there, in sickness and in health, for Cheila?"*

I hesitated. I don't know exactly why, but I took a moment to think. Cheila gave me a worried look, and I responded with an, "I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride."

I carefully lifted her veil, and leaned in slowly. To my surprise, Cheila quickly leaned in so our lips met. We stood there for awhile, lost in the moment. I will never forget it, not ever. When we broke the kiss, everybody cheered. I glanced at Cheila, who was blushing. I grinned, and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her out away from the guests.

"So, Cheila, I guess it's time for the reception, isn't it?" I ask.

"Yeah, but give it a minute. The guests need time to file out." She answers.

I give her a look. "Cheila, there's like maybe 20 people, it won't take long. Do you want anything before we head back?"

"Maybe a snack. I'm really hungry."

"Well, hon, you'll have to wait until we get to the reception. Trust me, there'll be plenty of food." I reassure her.

"Ok. Let's go!" Cheila exclaimed, playing with her veil. "Wait, could you get this outta my face?"

"Sure baby." I chuckled. The veil was caught in her fur. I carefully untangled it, and rearranged it so that it wouldn't get caught again. "Ok, you're good."

"Thanks." Chelia finished, giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's go."

We walk, hand in hand, to the reception on the beach front. All the guests are there.

"What's wrong?" Chelia asks, noticing my expression.

"It's nothing." I say quickly, smiling. "Weren't you hungry? Well, dinner's starting."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, running off to eat. She had an increase in appetite lately, eating a lot more than usual.

I looked around at the guests, wishing I had family to talk to. The only family I had left was my dad, and there was no way I was going to invite him. So most of the guests were friends or Chelia's family. I sighed, and got in line for food. Chelia had picked several caterers to bring small samples of everything, which was plenty for our small party. I had some pasta and sauce, and ate it slowly.

As guests filed out, they congratulated us for our wedding, and some of them left a small gift for us. We folded up the tables, paid the caterers, took the gifts, and left. Chelia drove, I was still not allowed to drive. My leg was healing fine, and it was just a little sore. I wasn't scared of it. It felt the same. But I wasn't allowed to.

We arrived at Chelia's- _our_ apartment, and collapsed. It had been a busy day, the fun kind of busy. But it was still exhausting, and after brushing my teeth, I fell right asleep.

I woke up to find myself alone, so I got straight out of bed to find my wife. The bathroom door was closed, so maybe she was in there. I knocked, waiting for an answer.

"Come in."

I opened the door, only to find Chelia standing there with a small stick in her paw. She smiled at me, and I smiled back, confused. She held up the stick, and I saw a little plus sign on it.

"Johnny, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

 _Ooh! Ok so I'm taking name & gender votes, and gender will be decided soon, name after. I will give you credit if I pick your ideas! So leave them in the reviews if you want to be recognized for that!_

 _I'm going to make a sequel for this, about Chelia and Johnny's parenthood and stuff. So the name/gender reviews are very important!_

 _I hope y'all had a good Halloween! Bye for now!_

 _Meow_


	7. Chapter 7

_I'm really excited to be back, and I wasn't kidding when I said I would *try* to update faster! I want to finish this, I kinda want to see where I take it, LOL! I actually don't have much of a plan, I write it out as I make it up. Editing tends to be pretty intense._

 _Thanks MarietheJournalist231 for letting me borrow your OC._

 _Reviews:_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Sing._**

* * *

 _He looked at his reflection on the broken mirror, and for a moment he felt as if he had really shattered too._

* * *

Johnny's P.O.V.

"You're pregnant? So we- we're gonna be parents!? This is so exciting!" I exclaimed happily.

"I know! I wonder if it's a boy or girl?" Cheila said dreamily.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me. I'll love our child no matter what." I state.

"I know you will." She purred.

"Well you are going to sit down and relax, don't worry about anything. You can watch that show you like, the one with the, uh, people!" I grin.

"Ok." She laughs.

"So how long are you supposed to be pregnant? Like, before you have the baby?" I question.

"It should be about 3-4 months, but since the baby shares your DNA too, I'm really not sure. Maybe 6 months?" Cheila answers.

"Well then we need to plan a baby shower! And I can get a crib from my old friend!" I exclaim.

"Woah there, calm down. Maybe we should start with calling a few people and letting them know. Could you hand me the phone?" Cheila suggested. I hand her our shared phone, and she dials up her mom. I get shooed away, so I take a look in the paper for job ads. I wanted to surprise her by getting a job to support us, and now we need it more than ever.

I look over the ads- window washer, substitute teacher, McDolphin cashier- but none of them seem like something I would do. Personally, I'd rather be a singer, but I don't think I could make it. Then it hit me- I could work at a radio station! That way, I could surround myself with music, and earn money while doing it! But I had to find a radio station that was hiring, and that would be the hardest part.

"Honey," Cheila whispered, resting her head on my shoulder. "Do what makes you happy. I'm so proud of you, no matter what."

We have a couple of radio stations nearby, but, let's be honest, nobody listens to the 50's channel anymore, and the county channel makes me want to puke. If I wanted to work with my favorite station, I would have to drive half an hour to get there everyday. After I get my driver's license back. I needed that job.

~One Month Later~

I was driving down the road, ready to go to work. I had found a radio station that was hiring, with good music. Cheila's baby bump was more visible now, and she usually stayed home. I couldn't wait to learn the gender, we were going in to see tonight.

7 hours and a pot of office coffee later, I was back in my car, driving home. I pulled into the driveway, and unlocked the door.

"Cheila baby, I'm home!" I sang. No answer. She must've fallen asleep again. I walked into the living room, and spotted a small slip of paper stuck in the couch, and read it.

 **I have Cheila. If you don't get the deed to the garage back, I will skin her fur. Don't think I won't. You have until sundown tomorrow. I will be waiting on the corner of Main and 4th. Tick tock.**

I was filled with dread. My beautiful wife and my unborn child were in trouble, and I was the only one that could help them. I fell into the couch, and started to sob. After a few minutes, I couldn't cry any longer. I wiped the tears from my eyes, and stood up, determined to fix this mess.

I had to track down the otter the garage was sold to. He seemed nice, and I'm sure he would let me buy it back. The money I made from my new job would barely cover the cost, but I need Chelia more than money. She meant the world to me. I will save her.

I sit down with the old laptop, and send an email to the otter. He responds fairly quickly, and I'm thankful for that. He said that if I could pay him everything back that he paid originally. I agreed, knowing it would be a tight squeeze, but that we could pay it off. I left the house and headed to the address included in the email, and knocked on the door. The otter greeted me cheerfully, and invited me in.

"Sure, but can we make it quick? I kinda got a time limit here." I fidgeted nervously, wanting to get this over with.

"Of course, I don't want to be any trouble," He responded.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all, I just need to buy back the garage that was sold to you, and fast." I speak quickly.

"The deed's right here, you just have to sign something and pay me. It'll be over quick." He smiled. I signed the form, and handed him the check I had filled in before leaving my house. We shook hands, wished each other well, and I set off to save Chelia and our child. I made my way down the city streets, stopping at the corner of Main and 4th. He was there, just as the note said.

"Johnny."

"Dad."

"Give me the deed," He demanded.

"Give me Chelia first. I'll give it to you after." I persuaded. He growled, but whistled, causing another gorilla to show up, with Chelia in tow. Her paws were tied, and she was blindfolded. I threw the deed at him, and dashed over to Chelia's side. I pulled off the blindfold, and untied her.

"Did they hurt you?" I ask, worried. She shakes her head, and I see the tears matted to her fur. I start crying too, and we sit together, sobbing. I walked her home, and we rescheduled the appointment. It could wait. I was just happy to have my beautiful wife home safe.

* * *

 _Merry Christmas y'all! Happy Holidays! Ily guys, please review or something, and have a great break!_

 _Meow_


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow I'm so sorry it's been really long since I updated... but don't worry I will finish it this year, promise. (Hopefully) I can update more after I finish a couple other stories. Well, enjoy!_

 _Big thanks to Mariethejournalist231 for her ideas, and OC. You helped give this story wings, so now it can soar._

 _We are at over 4k views! Thanks to all of you who stuck with me, even though slow updates!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Sing._**

* * *

 _He looked at his reflection on the broken mirror, and for a moment he felt as if he had really shattered too._

* * *

Chelia's P.O.V.

It was about a week after my kidnapping, and I was doing fine. Johnny and I sat at the table, eating dinner. He looked at me, a troubled look in his eye.

"Chelia?"

"Hmm?" I hummed.

"I think we should visit him. Both of us. Let him know about our child, y'know?" Johnny breathed. I looked at him skeptically.

"I don't know. He kinda... scares me." I frowned, shuddering at the memory of last week.

"And you have every right to be, but hear me out: my dad's a reasonable guy, well, most of the time, and I think we can settle this and make up. But I need you to be there."

"Fine," I sighed. "But I want you to do something for me."

"What?" He questioned.

"I want you to go and buy snacks. A lot of them." I say, gesturing with my arms.

"That's it?" He laughed. "Sure baby, I'll buy you snacks." I smiled, nodding my head.

"Alright, so when are we going to see your dad?" I asked.

"I was thinking tomorrow, if that's ok with you."

"Yeah, it works." I frown. "What if he doesn't want to talk to us?"

"It's worth a shot." I nod slowly, digesting this information. I stood up without a word, washing my dish and heading upstairs to bed. I needed my sleep for tomorrow.

~The Next Day~

"Good morning, sunshine." I grogily open my eyes, squinting in the bright light. "Time to get ready."

"Mornin'," I slur sleepily. I undress, and put on a yellow blouse with teal blue shorts. As I look at my rounding belly, I realize soon I'll have to go maternity shopping. I brush my teeth and comb my fur, and grab a cereal bar on the way out. Johnny was waiting for me in the car.

"You look gorgeous, baby," Johnny says, smiling sweetly. I give him a half smile, and he backs out of the driveway. He's become a much safer driver, and I'm proud of how far he's come. The prison isn't far from our home, and soon enough, we're there.

"We've come to see Marcus King."

"Names?"

"Johnny and Chelia King."

"You may enter, line 4."

That was... scarily simple. Johnny and I walk in, and head to line 4. His dad comes in, and sits on the other side of the glass. We pick up the phone, and talk a little.

"Dad-"

"Don't." He sighs. "I screwed up. It's my fault."

"I forgive you. But, you could've just asked, yknow. I would try to help." Johnny offers thoughtfully.

"I forgive you too." I butt in. "Just don't try that again, please." He smiles small, snorting a little.

"Oh, and dad," Johnny grins. "We would like you to meet... your grandchild!" I stand up, showing off my rounding belly.

"Hehe," he laughs nervously. "No offense, but I thought you were just fattening up. I didn't want to say anything though." I burst out laughing, and Johnny joins in. When we calm down, I speak.

"It's ok." I smile.

"Line 4, times up!" The prison guard yells.

"Nice talking to you, dad." He waves a little as he gets escorted back to his cell. Johnny and I leave together, driving home.

"I told you he was a reasonable guy," Johnny says, pointing at me.

"Maybe he's not so bad after all."

* * *

 _I would just like you to know how sorry I am for not updating sooner. I apologize for that, I really do. I've been very busy working on a a Valentine's Day special, and I don't have much time, so... yea. Thanks!_

 _Meow_


	9. Chapter 9

_Ready or not, here I go!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Sing._**

* * *

~Months Later~

Johnny's P.O.V.

I now have 3 beautiful babies, 2 little gray cheetahs, Jessica and Emma, and Chelia, who is no longer pregnant. The twins were born 2 weeks ago, on June 19th. Life has been busy since then, and we have double everything. 2 cribs, 2 highchairs, a double stroller, you name it. Chelia and I haven't gotten much sleep, either. Or time alone. But when I see our little girls, bundled up and sleeping peacefully, it makes everything worth it.

My dad is still in jail, but we brought the girls to meet him. He seems to be doing better. He has a couple months left, then he'll be set free. I'm a little nervous about that, but I think it'll be ok.

Rosita is the twins' godmother, and she has been a big help with them. She loves to spend time with them, and she gives us time to sleep. Rosita has done so much for us, me especially, and I can't thank her enough. Chelia and I have been doing well since the twins were born.

Jessica and Emma have been perfectly healthy so far, and I hope our luck holds out for awhile. I'm still adjusting to the responsibility of being a parent, and I'm sure Chelia is too. We decided on a system that gives each of us a different twin to take care of each week. This week, I have Jess and Chelia has Emma. The system works well, and we usually end up sitting together with the sleeping girls in our arms.

It feels like everything is finally clicking into place. A year ago, I was homeless and starving, trying to earn enough money to bail my dad out of jail. Now, I'm married and have children as well. A lot has happened this year, and it's one I will never forget.

* * *

 _He looked at his reflection on the broken mirror, and for a moment he felt as if he had really shattered too._

* * *

 _So that's the end! What did you think? Leave a review, and don't forget to vote on my poll! If it gets enough votes, I will do a sequel to this one all about the twins growing up and Johnny's dad getting out of jail, basically the next year or so of their lives. Plz vote on it! (On my profile, top of the page, click vote now!)_

 _Wow. It's been a year, one filled with your reviews and love! Thanks to everyone who's stuck with me this far!_

 _Meow_


End file.
